The Bet!
by Kame90
Summary: The bet was made that Inuyasha couldn't survive in Kagomes world for one week! Can he ? And how did Naraku get into this?
1. The Bet

I BET I CAN!!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
When walking along from collecting jewel shards, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped to rest by a lake.   
  
Sango and Miruko stayed behined because, Sango needed time to reflect on her brother Kohaku( she still needs to figure  
  
out what will happen with her brother.) Miruko still needed time to heal his wind tunnel compelety. So they had Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
go off on their own together for a change. Sango and Miruko both thought that this would help bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer,  
  
together. And to stop fighting as much.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree while Kagome brought out her swim suit to go swimming. Inuyasha was resting in a tree  
  
watching out for Kagome's safety. Kagome dives into the lake and enjoys the cool water, when she was coming up to the surface  
  
to take a breath Kagome stands up and walks out of the water and trips on a sharp rock that cuts her foot on the bottom. She   
  
screamed a little but loud enough to have Inuyasha come racing down to her and see what was wrong with her. Kagome seachers   
  
for a rock to sit on to show Inuyasha her foot, she brings out her bloodie foot to be examed. Inuyasha went to touch the area that   
  
had the most blood, to clean it off, when he touched her Kagome let out a cry from too much pressure.  
  
" Well ya quit whinning Kagome I need to clean it to see how bad it is Geeeeesh" ( Inuyasha's tone in his voice a little clam  
  
reliezing that Kagome isn't hurt badly.)   
  
" Well it hurts ! When you touch it with your sharp nails it makes it worse for the pain" ( Kagome a little whinning about it)  
  
" Ok, I'm sorry I'll be more careful but no more screaming"  
  
Inuyasha dips Kagome's foot back in the water to clean it off but still holding on to her foot, he brings her foot back to   
  
see where and how big the cut had been. Inuyasha found the cut on her foot that she had.  
  
" What! it's only that small, what in the hell were you screaming about Kagome! Geeeeeeesh (pause) Lucky for you,  
  
you have me around to help you do everything".   
  
" Hummmmmm, you don't" (kagome answered)  
  
(Inuyasha still liiking at her foot and talking to her)  
  
" You don't help me in everything I do, ( getting a little angry) your not with me when I am home in my time you  
  
have no idea what I go through". (Kagome aruged)  
  
" Oh, what a challange that must be living in you world where there's no demons after you everyday" (Inuyasha answered)  
  
" So you think I have it easier in my owrld because, there I don't get chased by demons after my life everyday."   
  
" Well yeah what could be so diffcult for you?"  
  
" As if you would understand, you wouldn't surrive a day in my world."(kagome fought back)  
  
" What are you getting a Kagome? Are you challenging me?"  
  
" Yeah maybe I am, so can you handle it? Inuyasha!"   
  
" What are you saying that I couldn't handle your lifestyle!"  
  
" Yes, yes I am you wouldn't last a day!"  
  
"Please, only a day I think I can handle it Kagome!"  
  
" Alright then let's raise the stakes, how's a week sound? Do you think you can live in my world for a week and say that  
  
it is easier than living in the warring states era, Inuyasha"  
  
" Yeah I do, what could be so possibly hard for you to deal with!"  
  
" Well then how about it Inuyasha put your money where your mouth is!"  
  
"What!, what does that mean you know I don't have any money!"  
  
" No, Inuyasha it's just a saying Oh never mind so are you up for my challange then?"  
  
"Ok, sure whatever!"  
  
"Ouch" ( Kagome lets out a small pout from her injury).  
  
" Sorry Kagome I'll finish with your foot bandage, when we reach home we can have Keade look at it"  
  
" Thanks Inuyasha I'll get dressed and we can head off to met up with Sango and Miruko".  
  
( Kagome thinking to herself, Yeah right Inuyasha couldn't last a day and now its up to a week, well this will teach him  
  
for all his remarks made about me having it soooooooo easy. This should change his tone!"  
  
Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back so she doesn't walk right now they are heading to   
  
Keada's village where Miruko and Sango are waiting for their return!  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the village instanly Shippo sprang up over Inuyasha's and into Kagome's arms.  
  
" Welocome back you guys I missed you so much Kagome ( Shippo hugging Kagome and smiling) Oh hey Inuyasha I didn't  
  
really see you there". ( Inuyasha has a glare in his eyes Shippo then notices him).  
  
Inuyasha sets Kagome down to rest a bit he lays her against a tree  
  
" You guys I'm going to take Kagome home, she cut her foot and needs to stay off it for a while" ( Inuyasha had made an announcement)  
  
" What happened Kagome?" Shippo asked in a worry voice  
  
" Oh, I just cut myself on a rock from the bottom of the latke Inuyasha bandage it up, it's no big deal"  
  
"What no big deal, just a minute Kagome a while ago you were whinning about the pain nad now it's just no big deal!"  
  
"Oh just shut up Inuyasha! I just didn't want to worry everyone else".  
  
Soon then approached Sango and Miruko to greet Inuyasha and Kagome   
  
" Whats going on between you two, your fighting more than usual" ( Sango pointed out)  
  
" Oh it's just that Inuyasha had made fun of me earler when I got hurt that without him I wouldn't have ever made it as far  
  
as I have gotten. He also pointed out that the time that I live in is so much easier than being here."  
  
" Well it's true" ( Inuyasha fired back)  
  
" No it's not!!!! and that's why6 I changlled Inuyasha to come and live in my world for a week and then see who has the haedest   
  
time in wharever time!!!" ( Kagome gets up from the ground)  
  
" Well I'm heading home you coming Inuyasha, are you ready?"  
  
" What's with the rush on starting the bet now?" ( Suddleny talking in a neverous tone)  
  
" Now it comes out, you really are scared aren't you" ( Kagome says in a cocky manner)  
  
"No I am not saying that I am scared it's just that why right now? Kagome don't you need some rest anyways."  
  
" Alright then I will be well rested for tomorrow for your arrival, is that fair for you Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement to start tomorrow, So Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well and came  
  
out the other end. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome and walked into her room and set her down on her bed and gazed at her face and  
  
really took notice on how beautiful she really has become to him and he up and left.   
  
This is my first chapter of my first fic that I have ever posted, but this is not my first fic I have ever written! I have other  
  
chapters waiting for this, I hope I get feedback because I am a little nervous. I am not the writer in my family my younger sister is!   
  
ENJOY! I love Inuyasha sooooooooooooo much! 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you ccs-lover-cq for your comments, I thing that I was trying to get my story out and my typing was too fast for me  
  
so I did have errors. I went back and read it, and I couldn't believe that I let that out, I will proof read my material next time  
  
thank you!   
  
Ok on with the story, once again I do not own Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Inuyasha was heading back and was thinking to himself.......  
  
Is living with Kagome for a week going to prove that she has it easier than I do?  
  
What if, during my stay my true feelings for her start to come out. And to hide them  
  
from her all I have to give is insults. But that isn't always what I've wanted to say.  
  
With that Inuyasha slips through the well, back to the warring states era of Japan. Coming out the other end Inuyasha  
  
climbs out the well, and waiting there are three faces in the way of his.  
  
" What in the hell are you guys doing?" Inuyasha lashes out!  
  
"Inuyasha do you love Kagome?" Shippo asked innconetly  
  
"Uh, well I protect her! Is that love?"   
  
" No, what I meant was, are you in love with her? Or are you still waiting for Kikyo?"  
  
" Shut-up that's none of your business, why does everyone want to know if I'm in love with Kagome?"  
  
Miroku motioning to Sango as Inuyasha chase's Shippo around in circles to avoid Inuyasha'a beating.  
  
" I think Inuyasha needs to figure out, what position he is in with Kagome before we all get confused with this relationship"  
  
(Miroku leans in telling Sango his opinion).  
  
"I hear ya, Inuyasha does have his best interest in Kagome. But anytime a stranger comes in with a story that involves a Priestess   
  
named Kikyo, Inuyasha totaly changes. Then only has thoughts for Kikyo and leaves Kagome in the cold, and waiting." (Sango asnwered)  
  
But the two of them were talking too loud, that Inuyasha over heard everything they had discussed. And the part about  
  
Kikyo made Inuyasha angry to the effect that his friends were talking behined his back.  
  
" That's not true! I don't care what happens with Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha yelling at everyone  
  
( he makes as fist in anger but knows that what he said isn't completly untrue)  
  
  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo all gave Inuyasha disbelieving faces, they didn't believe a word that Inuyasha had   
  
said. But listened to Inuyasha's yelling none the less.  
  
Kagome awakens from her sleep and finds herself in her room!!!  
  
" How did I get here? Oh, I must have fallen asleep when Inuyasha brought me back."  
  
" KAGOME" Kagome's mother calls for her  
  
" Yeah mom I'm here, what is it?"  
  
" Oh your home, I saw your friend with the cute ears go by a few hours ago. I thought that you had gone with him, but I'm  
  
glad that your here. Could you do me a favor? Watch your brother for a while, me and grandpa are going out."  
  
" Sure mom, no problem"  
  
" Thanks sweetie, it won't be any longer than a few hours! Bye" Ms. H and grandpa turned and walked out the door with Kagome  
  
waving them goodbye.  
  
End of Chapter 2   
  
I have more in line waiting, they have all been written I still don't know how I am going to end it!! 


	3. Its a new world Inuyasha

Your Welocome, ccs-lover-cq I am glad that you like my story and thanks for all your comments it was a big  
  
help for me!!! Ok on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
It's a new world Inuyasha  
  
" Sota, where are you?" Kagome yelling out to her kid brother  
  
" What Sis! Did you want something?" Sota answers  
  
" Oh, Sota mom and grandpa went out for a few hours and Inuyasha is coming over later."  
  
" The dog demon! Is he staying over for dinner?"  
  
" Inuyasha is staying over a lot longer than just for dinner"  
  
" Wow, so he's staying the whole night? That would be so cool!"  
  
" Try for a week"  
  
" Whoa a week! Why so long? Is Inuyasha hurt?"  
  
" No, he's not hurt he is just so stubborn that he.... Oh! It doesn't matter it's a long story anyways. He should be arriving any-  
  
time now."  
  
" Does mom and grandpa know about Inuyasha coming over and staying for a week?"  
  
" No, but they will soon find out"   
  
" You should give them the heads up that Inuyasha is staying, Kagome!"  
  
" Well, I can't right now! Don't you have something better to do like your homework!" Kagome right now feeling annoyed by Sota  
  
(Kagome thinking to herself)  
  
Why can't Sota just mind his own business for once! And he's wrong   
  
about mom letting Inuyasha stay over, she won't mind.  
  
Kagome walks out of the front room from in her home and looks towards the bone eaters well....  
  
" I wonder when Inuyasha will get here?"  
  
Kagome then heard a noise coming from the well, so she rushed off to check it out   
  
" Is anyone here? Buyo, Inuyasha, Sota! Come out who ever it is, this isn't funny"  
  
Kagome looked around to find nothing where the sound was coming from. When she was convinced that nothing was really  
  
there she turned away to leave, and felt someone touch her shoulder. Kagome screamed and jumped six feet in the air from the instant  
  
she felt the touch.  
  
"INUYASHA, don't scare me like that!" Kagome still trying to catch her breath and holding her heart still  
  
" Sorry I didn't think you would be so jumpy, I thought you heard me when I came toward you"  
  
" So you came, I'm glad there is much for you too see and experence. Lets head back to the house, right now it's only me and Sota  
  
mom and grandpa will be back soon and when they do it will be time for dinner."  
  
" Ummmm sounds good, is there going to be romin?"  
  
" I don't know if that is what she went out to get for dinner, but let me give you a mini tour of my home."  
  
Kagome began the tour, starting from the kitchen......  
  
" What's this do?" Inuyasha asks very curious   
  
" Oh, that's a mircowave it heats food from the inside."  
  
" Like fire? ( Inuyasha touches the mircowave) It doesn't give off any heat!"  
  
" That's because it comes from the inside, it is powered by electricity."  
  
" Electricity? what is e-lec-tric-ity?"  
  
Kagome just shakes her head, grabs his hand and leads him on to other rooms of her house. And starts to explain  
  
what electricity is. The last room she showed him was the guest room that he was going to stay in.  
  
" Why can't I just sleep outside or on the roof?"  
  
" Because that's not where your going to sleep here! Unless your a animal you could then sleep outside."  
  
" But you always make remarks back at home that I am a dog, you and Shippo tease me all the time. Why would this be any  
  
different?"  
  
" Shippo isn't here and I said so! So as I was saying this is your room."  
  
" Then why don't I just sleep with you?"  
  
Kagome embrassed and blushing, heart stopped  
  
" Wwwwhat did you say! You can't sleep with me!"  
  
" Why not, I can't sleep on your floor?"  
  
( Kagome in thought)  
  
Oh my, I can't believe that he just said that like it wouldn't mean anything.   
  
I think my heart just skipped a beat, maybe he should sleep outside!  
  
(Kagome coming back to answer his question)  
  
" On my floor, Why?"  
  
" So that I can protect you of course, why else ?"  
  
" Oh ( Kagome sigh of relieve) well if you want to then by all means take my space on my floor'  
  
" Kagome sweetie were back!"  
  
That completes Chapter 3   
  
will write soon see ya then 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for my reviews from everyone! And don't worry I will keep up-dating it is just a matter of how fast I am able to type  
  
and what my work schdule is like!!  
  
Ok on with the story  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but of course I wish I did.   
  
Chapter 4!!  
  
" Oh hey mom your home!" Kagome replied with exciment  
  
" I'll start dinner as soon as I can get in the kitchen ( she pauses to find Inuyasha)  
  
Oh, this is your friend with the cute ears right?"   
  
" Oh, mom this is Inuyasha, remember you've met him before!"  
  
" Yes, now I remember. Will he be staying for dinner?"  
  
" Ah, yeah mom is it ok for Inuyasha to stay with us for a week?  
  
He needs to take time off, to heal and has to be away from the warring states era."  
  
( A little white lie that Kagome needed to say as not to always have her mom know what is going on with her.)  
  
" Of course, he is always welcomed here'  
  
" Uhhmm, thank you Ms. H for having me stay here and welcoming me in your home"  
  
Inuyasha being polite as ever  
  
" Your welcome Inuyasha" Ms. H answers him, and is on her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner  
  
(Kagome thinking to herself)  
  
I'm so glad that mom is letting Inuyasha stay, because there is   
  
no way I'm letting him back out of this one!!  
  
" Hey, Inuyasha ya know what? I'm glad that your staying here with us. I have wanted to get to know you more, since the   
  
day you saved me and Kagome from that Noh mask!" Sota mentitioned  
  
" Well I don't trust him!!" grandpa cuts in  
  
" Grandpa" Kagome growing angry with him  
  
" It's only, how could he have broken through my spell suitras. They were to ward off anything from coming out of the that  
  
well!" grandpa lashed back  
  
" Grandpa your magic spells seem to have lost their magic that they never had." Sota was saying  
  
" Don't pay any attention to my grandfather, he doesn't know what he is talking about." Kagome resured him smiling  
  
" It's fine Kagome I'm used to people always saying that they don't trust me."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry that I brought that up!" damn I need to watch what I say around him, I wasn't even thinking.  
  
" Stop saying your sorry, I know ya don't mean any of it."  
  
" Thank you Inuyasha, now that we have met everyone again and sleeping arrangements all figured out, we can move on."  
  
" Move on to what? Kagome!"  
  
" To the rest of my mini tour of course, so moving on lets go!"   
  
Inuyasha thinking  
  
Kagome can be so cute, trying to get me fitted in and comfortable. I should thank  
  
her once she stops talking!!  
  
Kagome ends her tour with the backyard where the scared tree is, she wanted to take Inuyasha outside just to look  
  
up at the stars to stall for dinner. What Kagome didn't relieze was, that she was in front of the TREE!!! The one tree Inuyasha was pinned   
  
to fifty years ago. Before Kagome could take Inuyasha to a different spot of her backyard he had already noticed the tree. Staring   
  
at it in silence, what could Kagome do now? Inuyasha was in a trance and just standing there looking at the tree where he was killed  
  
by his first love Kikyo, what could Kagome say?   
  
" Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha dinner is ready come and eat!" Ms. H yells out   
  
" Come on Inuyasha the food is ready to eat! Are ya coming" Sota said running by  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha are you hungry? Kagome approached Inuyasha and touched his shoulder which broke  
  
his train of thought. He turned to Kagome and smiled, then headed in the direction of the smell of food.   
  
Inuyasha reached to door to enter the kitchen   
  
" C'mon Kagome ya coming?"  
  
" Be right there"  
  
Kagome still stopped in her tracks turns to look at the scared tree, that Inuyasha looked into so deeply.   
  
What could have Inuyasha been thinking about for so long?   
  
Kikyo of course!  
  
Right in thinking that, Kagome turns and looks at the door that Inuyasha moments ago walked through.  
  
He's still in love with her! That has to be it!   
  
Kagome feeling a little left out in Inuyasha's thoughts, relized she had been out there longer than she said and started  
  
to head for the door to join the others.  
  
After dinner Kagome excused herself and Inuyasha from the table, and thanked her mother for dinner and they both headed  
  
up-stairs. While Kagome's mom and grandpa collected the dishes and started to clean up.  
  
" Dinner was great Kagome, I havn't had food that good in a while. It is nice to have home cooked meals everyday, instead of hunting  
  
for your food all the time. Also you can always count on to have a warm place to sleep here, such security. Never having to find a safe  
  
place to sleep at night, it must be so hard to live here. Kagome I still can't see where the hard part is!"  
  
" Oh yeah, living here has it's ups and downs. It's not all that easy, you still have to work for your food and home it's not just given  
  
to you. And you can't always expect that in everything I have I didn't work for." Kagome knowing tomorrow Inuyasha will be in for a   
  
ride of his life. " Well tomorrow is Saturday, what do you want to do Inuyasha?"  
  
" Let's just explore your village and see what comes our way"  
  
" Sure, but here Inuyasha this is not really called a village this is Tokyo"  
  
Ok that ends this chapter!!!! tell me what you think up-dating coming soon 


	5. The Next Day chapter 5

Thank You ccs-lover-cq for your comments, I just hope that my style of writing isn't confusing for you. I don't want that,  
  
I could try your approach, I have consitered it. Ok now on with Chapter 5!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did!!!  
  
Next Day Chapter 5!!  
  
Kagome's alarm goes off and wakes Inuyasha up immediately, not kwoning what that sound is all he could do was cover  
  
his ears. Kagome is still sleeping and Inuyasha is trying to get her to turn off the loud sound.  
  
"Wake up, wake up Kagome!!"   
  
" Uh what, what's going on? Inuyasha quit shaking me!" brushing him aside, so that she can get more sleep  
  
" Well, will you stop that noise it hurts my ears!!" Inuyasha is still holding his ears to block the sound  
  
Rolling over in her sheets Kagome reaches over to turn her alarm off.  
  
" It's just my alarm, Inuyasha."  
  
" Well whatever it is TURN IT OFF!!"  
  
" Ok, ok Kagome turns off her alarm. There happy now?"  
  
" Yeah, now that I can hear again, now can we get something to eat?"  
  
" Sure lets go downstairs" Inuyasha hurries on out and Kagome follows slowly out, still tired.  
  
After breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed and were ready to step out in Kagomes world of modern   
  
Tokyo. There first stop was of course the mall, Kagome wanted to take Inuyasha shopping. But before they left Kagome then   
  
remembered that she needed to hide Inuyasha ears. She had a hat for him to wear so that his ears weren't noticable.  
  
Kagome was really excited about this, she had always wanted to get Inuyasha new clothes like, jeans and buttoned shirts for him to   
  
wear when ever he was in her time. They finally made it to the fitting rooms, Kagome had many clothes for Inuyasha to try on.  
  
" How does that fit you Inuyasha?"  
  
" This looks stupid! And it feels weird."  
  
Inuyasha comes out of his fitting room, Kagome just started laughing.  
  
" Thats because you have the jeans on backwards, the zipper goes in front. Here, go back and take them off and turn them around  
  
so that the zipper is in the front. You also need some underwear to have, I can't be with you during that so I will look for some more   
  
clothes while you get your underwear."   
  
" Fine, that sounds easy enough."  
  
Inuyasha follows Kagomes directions and finds the section for what he is looking for. Staring at this section in confusion  
  
he didn't know what he should be looking for, he looked over and over through all the different brands and still doesn't know what to  
  
chose. Inuyasha then notices another person looking over the same selction of underwear, he didn't want to say anything to him just to  
  
watch him. The other person skims through the selection and found what he needed, and after that Inuyasha still couldn't figure out   
  
what was he suppose to look for. So when the other guy left Inuyasha went over to the same area and took the same thing the guy had  
  
taken, and went out to look for Kagome.   
  
This must happen to Kagome all the time, how does   
  
she ever chose what she wants when there is so much  
  
to chose from. Inuyasha tought to himself.  
  
" Oh no, now where is she? Where did I see her last?"  
  
Inuyasha went through a few ales and still didn't find her, but then spotted a girl with long black hair and thinking that it  
  
was Kagome, went in her direction.   
  
" Kagome, man I finally found you, here I got that underwear thi.....  
  
WAIT, your not Kagome!"   
  
" Uh, no I'm not are you lost?"  
  
" Forget it, never mind." Kagome where are you!   
  
Inuyasha then decided to smell her out!! But with all the different smells in the air he couldn't track her scent, not so easy as  
  
it was in the warring states era. By now Inuyasha had followed twenty different girls all around the store with long black hair, he   
  
couldn't consentrate on one smell from each girl. Then out of no where he could smell something very familar, Inuyasha stayed with   
  
that smell and tracked it down right into the shoe department where he found Kagome. And she was talking into a small gray box,  
  
from what Inuyasha observed. She was talking to her mother on a cell phone when she saw Inuyasha.   
  
" Damn, this really sucks Inuyasha! My mom wants us home now because dinner is ready."  
  
" Thats ok, I'm hungry anyway."   
  
Inuyasha was hoping that ramen was on the menu at Kagome's house.  
  
" Lets just go and you can try on the rest of these clothes at home. Oh I almost forgot, did you find everything ok?"  
  
" Uh, yeah here"  
  
Inuyasha hands her his findings of what he grabed to be his underwear, and Kagome paid for the clothes and they left.  
  
At dinner, Kagome didn't say much and neighter did Inuyasha, but tonight was Kagome's turn to clean up the dishes.  
  
" Inuyasha would you like to help me with the dishes?" Kagome asked  
  
" Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
" Here, this is a dish rag. When I hand you a clean plate I need you to dry it with that rag I just gave you."  
  
" Ok that's easy, umm Kagome are you still mad at that grey box you were talking to eariler?"  
  
" The what? Just then she reliezed what Inuyasha was talking about. Oh, you mean my cell phone. No, I wasn't mad at the phone  
  
I was just upset that my mom wouldn't let us stay longer that's all."  
  
Kagome just laughed to herself knowing Inuyasha wouldn't understand, what a cell phone is.  
  
When they finished with the dishes, Kagome took the shopping bags up-stairs and Inuyasha followed. Kagome shut the door   
  
behind her and now Inuyasha was to try on his new wardorbe.  
  
Ok that ends Chapter 5   
  
I promise that Chapter 6 is going to get heated, think about it Inuyasha is going to be trying on clothes  
  
and Kagome would have to help him!!!! get my dift!!! Tell me what you think!! 


	6. The Kiss

Thank you ccs-lover-cq,Remix-69er, and trallgorda for all your inputs, I will try my best   
  
to follow your suggestions. I am glad that you all like my story, sorry that it has been a   
  
while sense I have up-dated. But now on with the story!!!!  
  
Also before I forget, I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did!!  
  
The story was left off, when Kagome is going to have Inuyasha try on his new clothes that  
  
they went shopping for... On with chp. 6  
  
The Kiss!!!  
  
First Kagome had Inuyasha remove his kimono, " Inuyasha take off your kimono"  
  
Kagome was telling Inuyasha.  
  
" Why? very intersted, It's not like your my woman!" questioning Kagome's request.  
  
Kagome sighs, " So you can try on your new clothes, now come on!"   
  
" Oh, Inuyasha sounding a little dispointed. What do you want me to start with?"  
  
" Here go in the bathroom and put on some underwear , then take a pair of these  
  
jeans to try on. Oh, before I forget take this shirt, it should go good with those jeans.  
  
When your done come out and show me, Ok!"   
  
After Kagomes instructions Inuyasha takes the clothes Kagome had picked out for him and  
  
heads to the bathroom. " Ouch! can't breathe these underwear are a bit tight" Inuyasha is just  
  
having a little trouble putting on the underwear he had picked out. He comes up with an  
  
idea to slit the band of the underwear, with his claws so that he can breathe again.   
  
Next Inuyasha trys on the jeans, and zipped up the pants. He then came out of the bathroom  
  
to show Kagome.  
  
" You look great! I knew that shirt would go great with those jeans. Kagome congratulating  
  
herself of her shopping experence. Oh, hey there is just one problem!"  
  
" What!, what is it? Are the pants on wrong again?"   
  
"No, but turn around let me see something."  
  
Kagome thinking to herself....  
  
Oh man, he has a cute butt! It fits so well in those jeans could he wear these   
  
more in the warring states era! Damn I am good.   
  
Inuyasha now becomes curious as to why Kagome is having him turn around.  
  
" So then what's wrong with them Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
" Ummm...Kagome coming out of her trance from flirting with Inuyasha. Your shirt, you  
  
have it buttoned wrong, Kagome is just trying to find anything to correct on him, to get  
  
his attention away from her flirting with him. You just have it buttoned wrong, let me help  
  
you."  
  
" Oh, sorry there was just too many of them, I could get to them all." Inuyasha sounding so   
  
innocent.  
  
" That's alright, this is very easy to fix don't worry about it." Kagome started to unbutton his  
  
shirt to start over, when they were all undone his shirt opened a little exposing his chest. Being  
  
this close to Inuyasha's body and having the feeling for him now, it got to be a little hot for  
  
Kagome. Kagome was now feeling a little nervous and shaky. She then had to start talking  
  
to Inuyasha to try to get her mind somewhere else.   
  
" Uh, so this... this is how you button your shirt." Kagome's voice is in chunks, she can't even say  
  
one full sentence around him now.   
  
Kagome thinking to herself....Come on girl keep it together, just a few more buttons to go.  
  
Kagome is now too close to Inuyasha for her not to do something rash, trying to finish buttoning  
  
his shirt. She looked up and gazed into his big seductive golden eyes, what else was she to do.  
  
Her heart was pounding so fast that she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed Inuyasha. Kagome  
  
putting all her love into that kiss, she stopped buttoning his shirt and leaned in more into her kiss.  
  
When Kagome slowly released her first kiss to Inuyasha she looked back into his eyes,  
  
and saw that he was confused and didn't seem how to deal with what Kagome had given him.   
  
What did it mean?  
  
" Inuyasha, I don't know where that come from!" Kagome was so embrassed, she couldn't look him  
  
in the eye, and looked down from him. Kagome saw that Inuyasha's eyes weren't telling her anything  
  
good. Kagome just thinking.....I can't believe that I just kissed him!!! What could he be thinking right  
  
now? I wasn't even suppose to fall for him, I was just to help him collect the remaining jewel   
  
shards and then say goodbye.   
  
Kagome then just started to cry, afraid to ever look back at Inuyasha. Just then, Inuyasha gently   
  
brought Kagomes face to his. He wiped her tears off with his sleve and then smiled at Kagome, and   
  
she smiled back!   
  
Kagome then steps away from Inuyasha trying to collect herself, wipping the remaining   
  
tears away. Her throat was closed up from crying and she couldn't say anything, but she felt that   
  
she had to but what? Nothing happened for a while, then out of nowhere Inuyasha just grabed   
  
Kagome and kissed her lips. He looked back in her eyes and this time kissed  
  
her forehead and in his row of kisses moved down her nose and once again locked on her lips again.  
  
His kissing must have lasted forever, both of them didn't want to ever stop. Kagome gave Inuyasha   
  
her last breath and broke away from their kiss. Inuyasha's eyes were still closed and he was still   
  
smiling. Kagome still needed to know what was Inuyasha's view on this.  
  
" Inuyasha! Can you tell me what just happened here?" Kagome hoping that Inuyasha could answer   
  
back.  
  
" I dunno, you started it!"  
  
" Yeah but you picked up on it, in the end."  
  
" What can I say, I was caught up in the moment" Inuyasha sounding a little cocky.  
  
They both just stood in silence not saying or looking at one another, then Kagome  
  
spoke out....  
  
" Well, I'm going to get some water. Do you want anything?" Kagome just needed to say   
  
something and maybe leave. To give some space for Inuyasha.  
  
" No, I'm fine." He answered  
  
Kagome left to got to the kitchen with her heart pounding so fast that she was shaking  
  
all over. Kagome went down into the kitchen and slowly poured herself and glass of water.  
  
She was still a little nervous to go back up to her room, so she pulled herself together and headed  
  
for her room. When Kagome approached her room, she first noticed that her window was opened  
  
and that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.  
  
Kagome thinking.... I chased him away, my kissing him had to have something to do with   
  
it. It scared him, hell it scared me! What am I doing to myself, I can't be with him he wants to be  
  
with Kikyo he made that clear when they saw eachother last. Why did I have to kiss him, although  
  
he did kiss me back! But still did this moment mean anything to him, because it did to me. Even   
  
though that this kiss thing was a little rude he still left me hanging here and that is just rude. I'll  
  
bet he jumped so fast out of my wind..... Kagome then started to think about what she was saying.  
  
THE BET!!! He's leaving from our bet, he can't do that! Unless he wants to lose that chicken I knew  
  
that he couldn't do it!   
  
End of Chp. 6   
  
Hey tell me what you guys think, I don't think I am very good on writing a love scene with kissing.  
  
I think that I went too fast and didn't slow down enought with more feeling, but just tell me what  
  
you guys think thanks   
  
Chp.7 will be on it's way!!!! 


	7. Chapter seven

Thank you everyone for your inputs and I am sorry that it is taking me longer than usual to post new chapters but here I am  
  
so on with the story!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Since it has been a while I will re-cap! Were I left off was when Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and Inuyasha  
  
ran out of Kagome's window. And Kagome witnessed Inuyasha jump out and, is about to go after him. Ok now here we  
  
go!  
  
Kagome drops her water and runs after Inuyasha , to cut him off. So that he can't escape the bet so easly.   
  
Kagome runs out and follows in Inuyasha direction to the well. Hoping that Inuyasha hasn't already jumped in and left  
  
her world. So Kagome stands ready to jump, out of her window. When it came back to her that Inuyasha couldn't have had  
  
enough time to change out of his clothes, so fast and that he would probably go back for his kimono. So therefore Inuyasha's  
  
kimono was still in Kagomes room, so she headed back to catch up with him. So in a change of mind Kagome leaves her window  
  
to go back into her room. When she enters her room, Kagome just misses Inuyasha leaveing her room again. With his kimono  
  
in hand, he then leaps back out Kagome's window and heads for the well.   
  
Inuyasha thinking, Damn it, I didn't want Kagome to see me run away again. She must think I am a coward.  
  
Inuyasha contuined running in the direction of the well, but he was running so fast that he tripped over his own   
  
feet and fell to the ground. From losing his balance he fell and this slowed him down but, quickly he pulled himself up and   
  
continued running away. From his delay, it gave Kagome more time to catch up with Inuyasha .   
  
" Inuyasha where do you think your going? You can't just leave." Kagome yells out while still running after him.  
  
Inuyasha could hear her perfectly, but kept running just the same.   
  
Inuyasha thinking.... I can't keep just running from Kagome, this is ridicoulas. I can just lie, make up a story up to cover my fast  
  
dissappereance. So as not to make it look like I was running away from our bet. Her world and time is still no challange for me!  
  
Then why am I running? Inuyasha is now slowing down, so he can talk to Kagome.  
  
" Inuyasha why did you run away from me so quickly?" Kagome was yelling in his face.  
  
Inuyasha thinking to himself.... Say something you idiot! Kagome is expecting an answer! Just say something!   
  
" Well, it's just that I wanted to see if you trusted me! And it seems that you don't." Inuyasha putting on a fake attitude to go with  
  
his lie.   
  
" What! That's the stupidest lie I have ever heard from anyone. And your not just anyone, your half." Kagome lashes out!  
  
" What, you don't believe me? You would believe that I, Inuyasha ( saying his name so proud) would run from your time, that's  
  
a laugh!"   
  
" Then tell me the truth! What were you doing running away!!! Kagome says as expecting another lie from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thinking to himself.... I can't just tell her the truth about the kiss she gave me. How it caught me off guard, and surprised  
  
me. What can I say now?" Inuyasha still can't find anything to say.  
  
" Inuyasha what's with your blank stare? You could answer my question at least!"   
  
" Uhmm uh, oh sorry Kagome I was just thinking." Inuyasha says in a clam low voice and then his eye's gradually moved up to   
  
look Kagome in the eyes.  
  
Kagome thinking.... I know that look, it's the look of despair and confusion. He doesn't have an answer for me, he can't tell me the  
  
truth about my kiss. How it totaly caught him off guard and scared him enough to run off and forget about the bet we made.   
  
He can't ever admit to that.   
  
Kagome now knowing what Inuyasha is really feeling backs off a little bit and lets Inuyasha answer on his own time.  
  
" Yeah ya, know Inuyasha if you want to go back to the warring states era it's ok. It won't have to count against you, you being  
  
afaird to stay in my world for a week."  
  
" Keh, spare me I'm not afaird to stay here a week. In your world I can do it, why would I leave. You underestamate me Kagome,  
  
you.... Just then there was a sudden rumble in the well that stopped Kagome's and Inuyasha's conversation. The comotion gave  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome a curisous suspension to look down the well. They both looked down and saw nothing but darkness, when   
  
nothing happened after a while. Inuyasha turns his attention back to Kagome, to contuine their conversation. When then out of   
  
no where branches came springing out and grabed Kagome. By wrapping its arms of branches around her and pulling Kagome  
  
back into the well, and into the fedual era of Japan.   
  
"KAGOME" Inuyasha reaching for her hand but missed it.  
  
"INUYASHA" Kagome yells back having her hand extended out reaching for Inuyasha.  
  
Once Kagome's image left Inuyasha'a sight, instanly the branches came out to pull in Inuyasha. The branches coiled  
  
around his body and hauled him back in the well following Kagome.  
  
(INUYASHA HAS FLASHBACKS OF HIS PAST WITH KAGOME)  
  
" That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo who ever she is, she's not me because my name is Ka-go-me"   
  
" Hey, can you pull out this arrow?"  
  
" Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right? If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego hurt his pride."  
  
" I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo so I would appericate it if you would leave me alone right now!"  
  
"Inuyasha it was like I couldn't reach you, it was just like I was unable to anymore."  
  
"Inuyasha, I needed to see you again"  
  
" Inuyasha may I ask you one question, will you let me stay here with you?"  
  
" Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." Kagome tries to get through to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha starts to open his eyes slowly and painfully from his pounding head. His vision was blurrie at first, but with more  
  
consertraition shapes start to form. And became reconizeable to him.  
  
" Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you awake, are you ok?" Kagome calls out to him.  
  
Inuyasha thinking..... Ow, my head hurts where am I? I don't recongize this place. The last thing I remember was... Kagome!  
  
Where is she?"  
  
" Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome keeps calling out and getting restless from him not answering her.  
  
Inuyasha call out to answer Kagome... " Kagome I'm fine, but what about you are you ok?"  
  
" I'm fine! What happened to you? All I remember is that I was pulled into the well and woke up and found you. I found myself tied back against this wall with branches all over me. And when I looked around my surroundings I found you tied up just like me." Kagome said.  
  
" I don't know I don't seem I can move, uh I'm tied to this wall, what about you? Can you move?  
  
The End   
  
This ends chapter 7, chapter 8 will soon be on it's way. 


	8. Naraku attacks

Everybody, I enjoyed all the reviews I got. I am glad that you all are enjoying my stroy, I just love to hear that you guys say  
  
you love it. This time it is taking me a bit longer now because I haven't figured out how it is going to end. But I have a few  
  
ideas how it will. But here is another chapter for you to enjoy.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Here is another re-cap, Kagome and Inuyasha are tied up against a wall with branches surrounding them. And they both don't seem to break free.   
  
Kagome is struggling to get free, but doesn't seem to move any better than Inuyasha did. " Well, how do you purpose we get down from these branches?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Then for awhile nothing was said, and then Kagome had an idea... It just came to her ( I know!)   
  
" Inuyasha SIT!!!" The sound of branches breaking apart and the sound of Inuyasha falling face into the ground, and sure enough Inuyasha was free from the branches. " Dammit why did you have to do that?" Inuyasha a little pissed off.  
  
" I had to get you down didn't I?" Kagome said. " I know that but, why so hard? The tone of your voice was a bit loud." Inuyasha's head still hurt. " Because I had to make sure that I would be able to get you down. So it was going to have to be a powerful sit..... opps". Inuyasha slams face down back into the ground, from the second sit command. " Would you please quit doing that, Kaogme!" " Opps sorry Inuyasha, I was only trying to explain why I had to say Si..." " Ubbbbb Kagome shhhhhh don't finish that word! Inuyasha runs up to Kagome to cover her mouth to help stop her from finishing that word again. " So do you have any idea where we are?" " No, Inuyasha I don't but could I use some help on getting down!" " Alright stay still I'm coming." " Stay still, I can't move remember!" Kagome lashes out. " Ok, but not so loud, someone could hear you. Iron-rever-soul stealer! " Inuyasha uses his claw attack to cut the branches off of Kagome and she is now free. Kagome steps down holding Inuyasha's hand for balance. She brushes herself off and stands by Inuyasha's side.  
  
Just then another rumble went through out the entire area just like it did at the well... like it was an earth quake.  
  
" What was that? It was just like at the well." Kagome said. Kagome grabs on to Inuyasha's shoulder just to hang on. " I don't know, but stay behind me Kagome." Then there was an evil and loud laugh that filled the room. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around franktly trying to see where that laugh had come from.   
  
" HA HA HA HA, INUYASHA AND KAGOME so glad you could make it!" unknown voice.   
  
" I know that voice, I would know that voice from anywhere. Come out and fight me Naraku!" Inuyasha calls out in anger.  
  
" Naraku! What! So your the one who pulled us in through the well! ( it makes sense with the branches, they were from his puppet form). " Every good Kagome your not as stupid as you look." " What the hell do you want with us now?" Inuyasha entered. " Glad you asked! I have brought you two to take posesation of your jewel shards."   
  
" What, the jewel shards? You have all of ours, remember Kikyo personally develivered them to you!" Kagome yells back. " I know! Naraku says in a sly, dark voice.. " But as you can see there are still missing pieces, I know that you have been collecting them Kagome!" " You stay away from Kagome, those are her jewel shards Naraku!" Inuyasha is now stepping out more in front to cover Kagome, with his sword out.  
  
Naraku looks at Inuyasha's postion and see's that they won't be given to him so easily. Both Kagome and Inuyasha still stand in silence in front of Naraku.....  
  
" Naraku leave Kagome out of this, it's me who you really want let her go." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
" HA HA HA HA your so simple minded Inuyasha, why would I just let Kagome leave when she's the one I want!"   
  
" What!" Inuyasha's voice growing very angry.   
  
Kagome thinking ...... No, what could that monster want with me? Ok, he said the   
  
jewel shards but the only ones I have are in my room in my world. Good thing that  
  
Naraku doesn't know that, but what can I do? I'm not just going to tell Naraku where they  
  
are!  
  
" KAGOME" Inuyasha said so suddenly.  
  
Kagome just makes eye contact to answer him, " Get out of here now!, Run!" Inuyasha demaned. " No way, I'm not going to leave you here alone". Kagome stood fearless. Then in attempt to attack she draws out an arrow prepared to shoot Naraku.  
  
" Naraku you will never learn where our jewel shards are, even if you kill me!" Kagome said.  
  
End of Chp. 8  
  
Sorry that is all I have now written, but I have an ending in mind and I will post it up soon. I have ideas cooking  
  
so I won't have you wait too long. Until next time!!! see you at chp.9 


End file.
